finders_keepfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of Hell's Breath
Chapter 1 Page 1/2 Location: ?? O'er one thousand years, the dragon, Hell's Breath, has tormented mankind, from the Frigid Sea in the North to the Great Southern Point; from the Shadowy Forest in the East to the Sukhbataar Desert in the West... Page 2/2 Location: ?? ??? Chapter 2 Page 1/3 Location: ?? Page 2/3 Location: Corrupted Badlands Six girls had gone missing over several weeks, with some of their more mundane belongings -- change purses, boot laces, handkerchiefs -- turning up in culverts and wooded areas. Page 3/3 Location: ?? Chapter 3 Page 1/2 Location: ?? According to their families, sapphire and emerald rings, floral hairpins, silver brooches, and a looking glass pendant belonging to the youngest victim were all unaccounted for, along with the girls themselves. Page 2/2 Location: ?? The girls' missing jewelry was taken as a sign that the guilty party had need for such personal effects in wicked ceremonial rites. Chapter 4 Page 1/2 Location: ?? The Wizard Bedivere--an elderly decrepit sorcerer who avoided the outside world--was rumoured to have lured the girls to his cottage in the woods for black magic rituals. Page 2/2 Location:?? ??? Chapter 5 Page 1/2 Location: Circle of the Underworld (7 AP to Enter) Indeed, a nobleman by the name of Hain enthusiastically led the charge to harass and ultimately expel the wizard from the region. Page 2/2 Location: ??? Hain rounded up a mob and together they descended upon the wizard's cottage in the hills at the eastern-most edge of the shadowy forest. Chapter 6 Page 1/2 Location: A Cut Above: The Grey Trials: second floor On Hain's orders, the throng blindsided the wizard. The mob chained him to a tree, plundered the cottage, and proceeded to burn it down with all his talismans and scroll and various ephemera therein. Page 2/2 It was then, by the light of the blazing inferno, that Hain spied a cave in the hillside behind the wizard’s cottage. And there, collapsed in the mouth of the cave, laid a black, hulking mass. Chapter 7 Page 1/2 Location:?? The fetor of decaying flesh was nauseating. The beast had been dead for some time. Hain ordered his men to load the dead dragon onto a cart so that he could return to town with the magnificent prize. Page 2/2 Location: Scalding Arena As his minions prepared to carry out Hain's orders, a weak mewling emanated from beneath the great beast's wing. What Hain's men discovered as they lifted the immense forelimb would change the course of mankind's history forever. Chapter 8 Page 1/3 Location: ?? ??? Page 2/3 Location: ?? How were they to know the young drangon's feeble cries would one day crecendo into a scream, a centuries-long cry that would haunt future generations of men for millennia? Page 3/3 Location: Twisted Laboratory The loathesome, sadistic Hain chained and muzzled the hatchling, allowing a diastema just large enough to accommodate but the most meager of sustenance. Chapter 9 Page 1/2 Location: Cloudsound Castle (I found it on 2nd floor) Having incapacitated the wizard--and brandishing both the body of a dragon and a live hatchling--Hain returned to the nearby kingdom a hero. Page 2/2 Location: ?? Hain presented the exotic hatchling to his youngest daughter, named Elspeth, as a pet, along with some trinkets he had collected: a doll, some jewelry, various sweets, and a looking glass pendant bearing the unusual inscription, 'Look closer'. Chapter 10 Page 1/4 Location: ?? ??? Page 2/4 Location: ?? ??? Page 3/4 Location: ?? ??? Page 4/4 Location: ?? But this was Hain's progeny and she had her own idiomatic, egocentric plans in mind for the young hatchling. Chapter 11 Page 1/3 Location: ?? Hain's little narcissist -- and aspiring artist, as it turns out -- blithely mixed her own paints, combining slake lime with milk and adding yellow ochre, carmine, and purple iris with which to paint over the dragon's sleek hide. Page 2/3 Location: ?? The child mixed the pigments expertly, using a flaying knife she pilfered from the kit bag full of implements her father hid from her mother in the back of the wardrobe. Page 3/3 Location: Steel Cemetery (I found it on first floor) As months past, the child painted the Hain family crest, over and over again, onto the magnificent beast: a gold shield bearing a crowned serpent and a dragon intertwined, impaled one to the other with a sword, and the words 'Ex Ultio Ignis'. Chapter 12 Page 1/2 Location: Vault of Evisceration Then came the day when the wicked child dealt the final, humiliating blow: paintbrush in hand, she meticulously defaced the one as-yet untouched patch of skin on the dragon's great breast. Page 2/2 Location: ?? ??? Chapter 13 Page 1/2 Location: The Torture Chamber (10 AP) and Windsheared Heights (9 AP) During the taunts and degradations, the dragon focused its attention on Elspeth's shiny locket: a tiny looking glass that reflected the beast's own visage back to himself. In it, he saw a helpless, feeble, milksop of a creature. Page 2/2 Location: Windsheared Heights (I found it on first floor) And through it all, the dragon awaited the day when he would escape his tormenters and amass wealth beyond Hain's wildest dreams, claiming Elspeth's locket as but one piece in what would grow to be an immense collection of riches. Chapter 14 Page 1/2 Location: Stage of Anguish (10 AP to enter) Months passed and the young dragon grew larger and more robust, despite being deprived of nourishment to the point of near-starvation. Page 2/2 Location: (either "stomping grounds" or "stage of anguish" I can't remember which and forgot to check) As the dragon grew, it became more unpredictable and hostile. It was removed to a dungeon beneath Hain's castle where the child, Elspeth, would visit daily to embellish her self-portrait, for the child's narcissism knew no bounds. Chapter 15 Page 1/2 Location: ?? As days grew long, the beast turned restless, huffing and snarling and railing against the cage; whipping its tail to and fro, particularly when young Elspeth was nearby. Page 2/2 Location: The Fevered Path (10 AP to Enter) The girl griped to her father about the beast's aggression and Hain, in turn, took to punishing the creature by dousing it with buckets of water, an edeavorr that failed to pacify the dragon's hostility... Chapter 16 Page 1/3 Location: ?? ??? Page 2/3 Location: Flaming Ascension, Floor 1 of 3 (10 AP to enter) And the long-suffering, yet majestic animal arched its long, undulating back, thrashed its magnificent tail, and broke the muzzle that had, for months, held its great maw shut. Page 3/3 Location: either Sunken Labyrinth or Flaming Ascension (I can't remember which) The dragon burst forth from its cage. With one swipe of its wing, Hain and his degenerate progeny, Elspeth, were exterminated like rats in the servants' quarters. Nevermore would father and daughter play out their cruel games on any man or creature. Chapter 17 Page 1/4 Location: Tainted Necropolis, Floor 2 of 3 (13 AP to enter) Heretofore unaware of the fire in its untried lungs, the dragon drew a great, long breath. In an effort to eliminate the stench of Hain hanging on every surface, around every corner, he razed the castle to the ground for good measure. Page 2/4 Location: ?? ??? Page 3/4 Location: ?? ??? Page 4/4 Location: Tainted Necropolis (13 AP to enter) (I found on floor 1) Unsuspecting families emerged from their homes, gazing in wonder at the great avian shadow-- winging its way towards them, an eclipse against the setting sun--only to be annihilated moments later. Chapter 18 Page 1/3 Location: The Infinite Sands Alas, what became of the wizard, Bedivere? For, as Hain and his henchmen busied themselves with the discovery or the dragons, they all but forgot about the bound and dazed sorcerer in their charge. Page 2/3 Location: ?? ??? Page 3/3 Location: ?? Bedivere uttered an incantation and slipped his restraints, stealing away into the Shoadowy Forest, the cries of the terrified hatchling growing fainter and fainter behind him. Chapter 19 Page 1/3 Location: The Brilliant Den (11 AP to enter) Upon his escape from Hain and his men, Bedivere retreated to an abandoned tower in the Nacarat Mountains, so named for the perpetual red mist that hung over their peaks. Page 2/3 Location: ?? The tower had long ago served as an immense panopticon for the criminally insane and had, in its day, housed thousands of the world's most depraved killers. Page 3/3 Location: ?? ??? Chapter 21 Page 1/3 Location: Over the course of days, Bedivere chanted incantations in an effort to restore the dragon to her former Olympian glory. For a time, the wizard's labors appeared to be having the desired effect. Page 2/3 Location: Necromancer's Laboratory: The Grim Retreat After weeks of nursing the majestic beast to health, his good deed done. Bedivere returned to his cottage on the outskirts of the Shadowy Forest. Page 3/3 Location: ?? ??? Chapter 22 Page 1/1 Location: Blackwing Lair The mother dragon followed Bedivere, her savior, over the mountains, through the murk of the Great Bog and the canopy of the Shadowy Forest to his cottage home along the wood's eastern edge, her egg clutched securely in her talons. Chapter 23 Page 1/2 Location: The Lost Temple, 2nd floor Now in hiding from Hain and his men, Bedivere once again found himself sequestered in the tower, waiting. For what, he couldn't be sure. Page 2/2 Location: The Lost Temple, 1st floor (13 AP to enter) But, within months of the wizard's retreat, word was travelling far and wide about the dragon that had razed and pillaged hundreds of villages in a matter of hours. Chapter 24 Page 1/4 Location: ?? A week on from the summer solstice, as the sun rose over the Great Sea, a tremendous scream harkened the arrival of an even more tremendous visitor. Chapter 25 Page 1/1 Location: Devil's Depths, 1st floor For hundreds of years since, Hell's Breath and the wizard, Bedivere, have guarded the tower in the Nacarat Mountains, forming a powerful and ungodly alliance built upon their mutual hatred for mankind in general, and the House of Hain, in particular.